Trusted third party devices are often used to authenticate a computing device or a user of the computing device. For example, the trusted third party device may be used to vouch for the identity of the user if the user provides the third party device with appropriate information (e.g., username/pas sword, PIN code, government ID, etc.). Once the trusted third party device authenticates the computing device or user thereof, the user may be granted permission to perform one or more activities, such as interacting with other computing devices or users thereof. However, various technological problems may exist with using trusted third party devices to authenticate users. For example, the trusted third party device may fail or go offline, and the computing device might not be able to perform the requested activities until the third party device is back online. Third party devices also might not be able to properly secure the user's identity. For example, if a bad actor is able to obtain the user's username/password, PIN code, etc., the bad actor may be able to imitate the user and perform activities as the user.